Two Sisters
by Silverfox601248
Summary: Two sisters, whom are the complete opposite, are best friends but one night fight over someone they both love and only one sister gets him and the other gets angry and is pulled into darkness.


Two Sisters

Once upon a time, there lived a wealthy man and his wife and their two two daughters of theirs were very different. The first sister,  
>the eldest, was very ugly and wicked. The second, the youngest, was very beautiful and good. These two sisters, even by their differences were very fond of each other and did everything together.<br>One day, both of the sisters got into a terrible fight. They both saw the young prince and grew to love him but he only noticed the beautiful,  
>good sister and the ugly, wicked sister got jealous of the good sister.<br>He should love me! The wicked sister yelled in the good sister s face.  
>Well, you re to ugly that no one can even look at you because they think if they look any longer they would catch the horrible curse of ugliness. The good sister shot back.<br>The wicked sister left that night with all the things she could carry and the good sister hasn t seen her since.

5 years have passed since the wicked sister left and the two sister s father had gotten very ill and has passed away. The good sister has taken to marrying the prince after he proposed to her at a ball, honoring the princes new fiance. It wasn t long until it reached the wicked sister.  
>How dare she marry the dear prince when I have fled! The sister bellows. I shall have her head on a spike outside in my garden to chase away the birds who come eating at my seeds. She points to one of her servants. The sister, after she fled her family, has been learning dark forbidden spells from an ancient book she has stolen after she had killed the first owner of it.<br>You! Get me my black ax! I shall be back by sundown the next day with the precious head of my so called sister. The wicked storms out of her chamber and out the door and into the cool night.  
>Back at the palace, the good sister is fast asleep and suddenly she hears a crash and jumps out of bed to find the source of the sound. She rounds the corner and finds a broken window and a shadowy shape dressed in a dark cloak next to the window. She backs up a step.<br>Who are you? What do you want, I ll give you anything if you don t hurt anybody in this here castle. The good sister tries to reason with the shadow and does not succeed. The figure just laughs and she finally recognizes the voice. Her face grows dark.  
>Oh, my dear sister. My sister the good. Why do you never look for me. It s been 5 years and I have never come across a sign that shows my name and picture and that I am a dear maiden in need of help. Or a search party of guards sent from the castle yelling my dearest name. The sister says in the most wretched sounding voice that the good sister would think of as music.<br>Oh dear sister, you ve come back. I have been looking for you.  
>There aren t any guards or MISSING signs because I wanted to go find you myself. The girl says gently to her sister, cupping her cheeks.<br>The wicked sister s face softens and the wicked melts away to a sad smile. I m sorry sister. I ve always wanted to be like you because you are so very beautiful and I m so ugly. You are kind and I m rude. I m so sorry my dear sister. The sister smiles and it darkens to a wicked, ugly smile and grabs the good sister s face and rips it off and rips hers off and switches faces with the good sister. I m sorry sister. I just wanted to be beautiful. GUARDS! Seaz her! She has attacked me, tried to kill me! Guards come and grab the good sister and drag her to the dungeons.  
>My dear soon to be husband, my wicked sister has tried to kill me. The wicked sister runs to the prince in a rush with mock fear on her face and she slumps against him and she weeps. It was my sister, I don t know why she wanted to marry you so much. My dearest, look up. Why is there blood on my dear s face? The prince asks.<br>My sister has cut my face. Why is your face a honey rose and your neck a tan caramel? Been in the sun and forgot to wash off my mask. You are not my wife. Guards! Take her to the dungeons and bring me her sister. The guards rush and grab the wicked sister.  
>The guards later brings back the other sister, her own face back where it should be.<br>My beauty. My dear. My wife. What has happened? The prince walks up and hugged her despite her new ugly face.  
>My sister has ripped my face off and switched hers with mine and then threw me in the dungeons. The princess replied.<br>What shall we do. Shall I have her be put to death? Oh! No! I do not want my dearest sister to be put to death. Just to be in the dark dungeons for the remaining life she has. The good sister responded.  
>When the prince knew the princess was asleep he slipped out and into the dungeons and towards the cell with his wife s ugly sister inside.<br>He unlocked the cell and unsheathed his sword.  
>You can try to kill me but it will never work. A voice spoke from the darkness.<br>And with that the sister possessed the sword and stuck it threw his heart and twist.  
>The next morning, the princess found an empty cell and her husband in a sea of blood. <p>


End file.
